Steel Heart
by Gigi3
Summary: *Chapter 10* *One more chapter...* Vegeta is always insulting and bossing Bulma around. One day, something horrible happens, and he regrets all that. Is it too late to apologize. If not, will Bulma listen?
1. Icy Veins

Hi, this is my second fanfic if you already read Chi-Chi's Getaway! ^_^ I am too bombarded between schoolwork and my cold! I escaped the wrath of Mom's sticky spoon! OH-NO! Spoke too soon! Yuk.  
  
Anyway. (spits) this chapter will be updated! So don't freak out! ^_^ Check back later! I just wanted to get the story started. :)  
  
Before I start, I DON'T OWN ANY DBZ STUFF! I NEVER SAID THAT BEFORE AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO COURT!  
  
Ok. let's get started! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woman, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Hold on Vegeta, breakfast is almost ready!"  
  
"Well can't you cook any faster!"  
  
"I'd like to see YOU cook without blowing up the house!"  
  
"........"  
  
"HA! Anyway, it's just finished."  
  
"Finally, I was starving!"  
  
After breakfast....  
  
"UGGGHHH! Here I go back and forth I go between fixing my technology and your bossy insults! Will you ever get it; you are not a Prince anymore. You may have been on Planet Vegeta, but now that its gone, you are stuck on the crummy mud ball called Earth! So you might as well show a little more gratitude!"  
  
"I don't need to show gratitude for anyone, especially a bitch like you who tries to poison and starve me!"  
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore with his annoying insults. Tears welled in her stunning aquamarine eyes. "One day Vegeta, I hope you realize there is more to life than ordering people around. Especially people who care for you." She blinked as her tears finally exited her eyes. She walked up to her room, changed into her nightgown as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Vegeta fixated his eyes by the stairs Bulma left. ~Hmm. that was interesting.~ He muttered under his breath "Stupid woman." as he flipped through the TV channels sipping coffee.  
  
Vegeta got tired of watching the news. He turned off the TV as he went upstairs. On the way to his room, he opened Bulma's door slightly as he peeked in. Bulma was facing the ceiling, breathing slowly as Vegeta's eyes traveled to glance at hers. Her eyes were calmly shut, but a slight red from her crying. Her tears seemed to shine as the moonlight hit her face.  
  
~Vegeta, you are a Saiyan. don't put up with her.go to your room~  
  
~Vegeta, its ok to have feelings for her. Kakarot is a Saiyan like you as well, and he has feelings for Chi-Chi~  
  
~Vegeta, how will you remain strong if she is your weakness? ~  
  
~Vegeta, remember what she said. "One day Vegeta, I hope you realize there is more to life than ordering people around. Especially people who care for you." Does her last sentence mean nothing to you? She likes you! ~  
  
Vegeta flinched as his mind argued with itself. He decided to walk in the room. He sat next to Bulma and stared at her. She was in a deep sleep, so he didn't really worry about waking her up. He ran his hand through her turquoise hair. He let his instincts control him now. Vegeta's hand left her hair and wiped away the tears he caused in her eyes. He leant down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Realizing it was late, he left the room.  
  
He was feeling a bit warm, so he took off his shirt and covered himself with a light sheet. He suddenly remembered what just happened. "Grr.what the hell did I do?! I made a fool out of myself! Arrrggghhh!" Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about what he did as he let himself go to bed.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! Don't forget that Chi-Chi's Getaway is still being worked on! ^_^  
  
This laptop is the best thing ever! I typed this chapter in bed! Now if only I can find a good place to hide either myself, or the red Tylenol syrup.. 


	2. Conflicts

Hi everyone, Gigi here. Another chapter to Steel Heart in bed! Anyway, please review. If you haven't already read Chi-Chi's Getaway, please do, I have writer's block and don't know what to write about in Chapter 12. My e- mail address is HermioneG239@aol.com Your help is appreciated! Anyway, back to the fic.  
  
Chapter 2 Conflicts  
  
Bulma woke up, and wiped her burning eyes. She quickly glanced in Vegeta's room to check up on the ungrateful monarch. She smiled as she saw him sleeping, and relaxed for once. However, that smile was wiped away as she remembered all his insults yesterday. Saddened, she went to her room and changed.  
  
Bulma later came out of her room wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt. The edges of the sleeves and collar were the same shade of pink as the heart in the middle of the shirt's chest. With the shirt, she wore jeans. Her hair was let down loose as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
Bulma had a bowl of cereal, and left Vegeta scrambled eggs with bits of ham in it, with bacon and pancakes. She took out a small piece of paper and a black pen and wrote.  
  
Vegeta,  
  
I left breakfast out for you. I decided to step out of the house early. Lunch and dinner are in the cupboard.  
  
Bulma  
  
After putting a magnet on the letter on the fridge, Bulma got into her car and left to enjoy herself.  
  
...........  
  
Vegeta lay sprawled out in bed as the beams of the morning sun touched his face. Opening his eyes, he sat up and changed into his tight, black tank top. Immediately, he went to the kitchen.  
  
"Woman. get-"  
  
Bulma not being in the house stunned Vegeta. He turned to the refrigerator and read her note. Reluctantly, he took his breakfast to the TV and sat there munching away. ~I wonder why that stupid woman left. Anyway, it isn't a concern of mine! ~  
  
~Yes it is. you miss her ~ ~No you don't, you will train soon without her annoyance~  
  
Vegeta held his head. "Why is my head always arguing with itself?!" Angrily, Vegeta ran to the Gravity Room after dropping his dishes into the sink.  
  
Bulma pulled up in front of a familiar building. She shut off the car as she walked inside. As soon as the door behind her closed, she was in a dark room with flashing lights and booming music everywhere. People were dancing and roaming around everywhere. Bulma smiled as she went up to the bartender. "Hi Jack!" The man grinned and immediately faced her. "Hey Bulma, what's up?" "Nothing much, get me the usual, I'll be at table 4." "Ok. Hey Bulma, you look kinda sad. Is everything ok?" Bulma looked at her friend and grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you later. Oh and Jack, NO LEMON IN MY DRINK!" Bulma winked as she walked off to her table.  
  
A few minutes later, a waiter arrived with Bulma's Coke. She gave the man a tip as she sipped the icy soda. She glanced a few tables ahead and saw a man, with his head buried in crossed arms on the table. Bulma quickly walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Yamcha, get up." Groggily, Yamcha smiled. "Hi Bulma." A tear went down his eye. Sympathetically, Bulma asked Yamcha what was the matter. "Puar is sick, and she didn't tell me. I had a baseball game, and she told me she would meet me at the park before the game at 5:00. I waited, she never showed up, and it was six. I got nervous and went looking for her. She had tried to come, but she passed out on the way and was still in the woods. By the time I got her up and in bed, the game had already started and the Coach kicked me off! I'm so worried about Puar. The baseball team was the only way I made money. If I'm not on the team anymore, I can't pay for her medicine, which is expensive!"  
  
Bulma felt really bad for Yamcha and offered him a position at Capsule Corp. Yamcha refused. "Thanks for trying, but I'm not very good at that kind of stuff. I'm not good at it."  
  
Bulma smiled and went back to her table. She briefly thought about home. Was Vegeta still sleeping? Probably not. It was about lunchtime now. He's probably training. I'm going to have to fix the robots again!  
  
Vegeta destroyed a lot of training robots; a hard one was only left. The robot kept moving around and shooting at him, making it nearly impossible to destroy. Vegeta stayed still all of a sudden. The robot shot him, but Vegeta reflected it, causing the robot to explode.  
  
Breathing heavily, Vegeta smirked as he saw the scraps of the droids. Exhausted, he blacked out and fell to the floor. 


	3. Loneliness

Chapter 3 Bottled Soul  
  
Bulma sat down at her table continuing to drink her Coke. She felt bad for Yamcha, but he did dump her. but poor Puar! She stared at the stage as the host randomly pulled people up to sing a song. Unfortunately for Bulma, she was close to the stage, and the man pulled her up by her hand. The hot lights shone on her nervous, sweaty face as she faced the audience. ~ Man, I really wanna kick that guy right now. ~ Her eyes widened in shock as the slow songs came on, Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On. ~ I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE BIT! ~  
  
However, Bulma relaxed herself as she thought of Vegeta, and thought this song was perfect for her current feeling for him.  
  
Bulma parted her lips to let her beautiful voice sing.  
  
"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on"  
  
Yamcha put down his drink and stared at the stage.  
  
"Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on"  
  
At the Gravity Room, Vegeta woke up and started flying to the club.  
  
"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on"  
  
Vegeta walked in wearing sunglasses and a black, leather jacket to hide himself. He nearly fell right there when he heard Bulma singing.  
  
"Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one"  
  
Vegeta choked and understood, and felt her loneliness.  
  
"Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on"  
  
"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on"  
  
"You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on"  
  
Stunned, Vegeta walked out the door and back to Bulma's house. People threw one or two roses and some loose change. Bulma picked everything up and handed the money to Yamcha, who was staring at her with his jaw wide open. She smiled at him "It's the least I can do for Puar right now. Tell her I hope she gets better soon."  
  
Yamcha was dumbfounded at her kindness as she left the building. He silently whispered "Thank you," as the door shut.  
  
Bulma drove home with tears in her eyes, knowing what she'd come home to. A yelling Vegeta. As soon as she walked in she ran to her room and locked herself in. Vegeta was left staring at a closed door, cursing his little emotions and his deep feeling for her.  
  
Bulma refused to talk to Vegeta or to even look at him. They haven't spoken to each other in an entire day. However, Vegeta's last words to her rung in her ears as if they were just spoken.  
  
"I don't need to show gratitude for anyone, especially a bitch like you who tries to poison and starve me!"  
  
Bulma winced remembering the painful remark. Not knowing what to do, she just sat on her bed, remembering her past. All the good times she had with Yamcha, collecting dragon balls with Goku, everything was fine for her then. But it seemed that Bulma was just doomed for loneliness.  
  
Bulma stared at herself miserably as she changed into her pajamas. Her eyes were red again from crying. Why was she suffering while he felt nothing? She did not understand. As she put on her slippers, she set the alarm for 5:00 in the morning to go to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta got bored after his training and sat in front of the TV on the couch. Again he had his coffee with him. He stared at the TV, but did not really see anything, because he was thinking about something else. Bulma. The way she sang today, her eyes seemed so hurt singing it. The way she sounded, everything was beautiful. His heart melted when the corners of her eyes were trimmed with glittering water, crying over what he did to her. He blinked, trying to get Bulma out of his head and threw a blanket over himself as he shut his eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day, and maybe Bulma would talk to him. Vegeta lay still as he let darkness fill his eyes.  
  
~Vegeta was walking in a rainforest, a beautiful one on Planet Vegeta. He smiled as he stopped and looked at the plants, the plants he knew and grew up with. He never felt so happy before. He continued walking, in his tight, black tank top in the warm woodland. It slowly started to rain. Vegeta always loved the rain on his home planet. It was always warm and soft. He lay on the grass, closing his eyes as the droplets hit him. He treasured the feeling of the rain as he let himself get soaked. In the shower, he felt something smooth and relaxing touch his chest. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Bulma sleeping beside him. Vegeta smiled as he pulled Bulma close to him as she slowly woke. Vegeta played with her drenched, wet cerulean hair. He felt water trickle down his face as he saw a tear shed in Bulma's eye. He wiped it away, frowning that he had caused her to cry. Vegeta leaned over to Bulma slowly and closed his eyes. Slowly, their lips touched, and it grew into a kiss that Vegeta had always longed for and never experienced. It grew deep, and surprisingly, he did not pull away, and forced it to go further. Bulma passionately kissed him back. This went on for several minutes; Suddenly, Bulma pulled away. Vegeta was confused at this, but was screaming in panic as he saw what was happening to his love. Roots from underground were emerging, wrapping themselves around Bulma. Vegeta yanked desperately at them, but they did not budge. Vegeta could only painfully watch as Bulma was pulled underground, angry at him and staring away from him. Vegeta's eyes were blurred with tears as he heard Bulma scream and cry for him to help. Those cries were slowly silenced as she was suffocated by soil. Vegeta lay and let the tear escape his burning eyes. He stared up longingly into the sky as he saw the blue sky. As blue as the eyes of the girl he had let down. ~  
  
Vegeta sat up straight breathing heavily and ran upstairs. He quickly wiped his sweat away as he burst into Bulma's room. She wasn't there. He looked at her clock, which said 5:27. ~ She left for work. It was only a dream. ~ Vegeta sighed as he went to the kitchen to have breakfast by himself. 


	4. Can't Deal With It

Chapter 4 Without You  
  
Vegeta made the most out of his time. He ate breakfast, trained... and watched television.  
  
As he lay on the couch, he thought of his home planet. Memories started to flood his mind. He remembered his parents, the queen and king. They were harsh on him, but always sought to him. He recalled the father's harshness, and his mother's unlimited kindness.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young Vegeta lay on the floor in anger. He yelled and started punching the wall, letting tears freely escape his eyes. Sweat dripped on the side of his head as blood flew from his fists. He vented his anger at the wall, and would not stop beating it. The blood-spattered wall cracked finally after hours of punching. He knelt, panting heavily and heard his mother scream as she lifted him in her arms.  
  
Vegeta let the queen heal his hands as she played with his hair. He smiled, and the small boy fell asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta smiled as he remembered his parents. But then Frieza had to ruin it for him. The filthy little -------!!!  
  
(Excuse Vegeta's potty mouth... anyway)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A teenage Vegeta was sparring with his other friends. Vegeta was enjoying himself... until the palace started to shake. His friends, (A boy with red hair, A boy with brown hair, and a girl with pink hair and a white tail *girl saiyans have white tails*) were standing there, staring around afraid and nervous. The ceiling started collapsing, and still they did not move. Vegeta pushed the two boys out of the building, but the girl ran away and got lost. Vegeta heard her scream. She was getting to be a bit troublesome. Vegeta ran up to her and karate chopped her on the side of her neck. She quickly fell to the ground. Vegeta then found a low nearby window and pushed her out, and crawled out himself. "ALL OF YOU ARE F****** IDIOTS!!!" One of the boys piped up, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" "I SAVED HER LIFE. THAT'S WHAT I DID!" The other boy with brown hair walked up to the inanimate Saiyan girl and put two fingers to her neck. "Then why doesn't she have a pulse?" Vegeta nervously knelt next to her and felt the back of her neck. Her neck was broken... Vegeta had killed her. Shocked and angry with himself, Vegeta ran away, and bumped into a tall, masculine figure. Vegeta stared up in fear as an ugly man with two black horns coming out of his white head pick him up. He squeezed Vegeta's neck and lifted him into his spaceship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta frowned as he remembered Frieza. Anger coursed through his body as he remembered that he destroyed his parents, along with the other Saiyans, and the place he called home. However, hope popped up in his head as Bulma came back from work. She dropped off an enormous stack of papers for the designs of her new experiment. She remained silent as she walked into her room. Vegeta heard the door slam, so she obviously did not enjoy her day. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma crashed on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. God, inventions were sometimes too complicated! She took off her clothes, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and got the ones for tomorrow ready, Bored, she turned on her radio and fortunately, her favorite song was on. Her door slowly opened as Vegeta stepped in the moonlit room. Vegeta stared at her with pensive eyes. He sat next to her on the bed as the DJ finished announcing the song. Vegeta had heard Bulma listen to it before, and knew the song well. He was suddenly startled as Bulma held him. There was not much Vegeta could do as his instincts took over. He held Bulma as he stood with her in his arms, and hers around his waist. They slowly moved to the music as Vegeta progressed the dance.  
  
Dancing where the stars go blue Dancing where he evening fell Dancing in your wooden shoes In a wedding gown  
  
Dancing out on 7th street Dancing through the underground Dancing little marionette Are you happy now  
  
Bulma laid her head against his chest as he held a side of her head with his hand  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blue  
  
Vegeta's now lay close to Bulma's as they swayed. A breeze flew in the twilight room, causing a white, silk curtain in Bulma's room to wave.  
  
When the stars go blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue  
  
Laughing with your pretty mouth Laughing with your broken eyes Laughing with your lover's tongue In a lullaby  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blue When the stars go blue  
  
Vegeta could not control himself anymore as his lips slowly met hers. Bulma let her instincts take over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she caressed his lips as the kiss intensified.  
  
When the stars go, stars go blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue  
  
Blue Stars go blue When the stars go blue  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue, yeah Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, follow you, follow you yeah Where do you go? Yeah Where do you go when you're lonely  
  
As the song finished, Vegeta broke the kiss and stared into Bulma's sapphire eyes. She's so beautiful. Why am I feeling this way for her?  
  
Vegeta's eyes suddenly became infuriated. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST MAKE ME DO?! WHY DID YOU HUG ME?! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Bulma stared at him silently with hurt eyes, a tear, as bright as the stars outside trickled down her face.  
  
"I DEMAND AN ANSWER B*TCH!" None. Bulma remained silent as the gentle wind played with her long, straight cerulean hair.  
  
Angered, Vegeta gathered all of his strength and prepared a ki blast. Bulma seemed determined as it grew bigger.  
  
"I could blast you to bits. Will you not answer?!"  
  
Bulma still stood unspoken as it grew bigger. Suddenly, it vanished, but Vegeta's temper didn't. He raised his hand and cuffed her in the cheek. Bulma flew back and hit a wall. Struggling to stand up, Vegeta stared blankly at his hands in shack. Bulma had a hurt tone in her voice as she spoke two simple words.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Vegeta did not budge. He stayed there, watching blood escape from the corner of Bulma's gentle lips. Bulma's eyes slowly shut as she fell unconscious to the floor. Vegeta went to pick her up, and then he laid her on her bed.  
  
Ashamed of his horrible temper, he left. He had just blamed Bulma for his own actions. It had overall been a relaxing day, except for what he just did to Bulma. He went to bed, and he could not stop thinking about their dance. He somehow enjoyed that long kiss he shared with her.  
  
"WHAT AM I THINKING?!"  
  
Vegeta slapped himself. He then went to his bedroom and left for him to go to sleep. 


	5. Discovered!

I apologize in advance! This is a short chapter, but an important one! I was grounded and did not have much time to type with my schoolwork! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Discovery  
  
Bulma woke up with a throbbing pain in her lower back and she had a headache. As she tried to make it to the bathroom, she stumbled and almost fell over herself. She remembered the fight Vegeta had with her... she couldn't take it! He was breaking her heart. Funny though, she never had him in the first place, so why does it feel like when she lost Yamcha, even worse. Her lower back was killing her.  
  
Bulma finally made it to the bathroom and started to change to take a shower. She finally had the water going as she went in. As she stepped in, she quickly turned around to get shampoo. Suddenly the water got cold and she screamed. She quickly turned around to make the water warmer as she suddenly stared wide-eyed at the white fuzzy thing that was on the warm water knob. It suddenly let go and started to wave like a cat's tail. TAIL?!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bulma's scream woke Vegeta up and knocked down a few dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"What the..." Vegeta muttered half-asleep as he held his ears.  
  
Bulma continued screaming as she quickly wrapped a white towel around her previously naked body. She still did not stop yelling as she ran past a confused Vegeta and dropped her towel by accident.  
  
Vegeta could not tear his eyes away from her as his cheeks turned red, but not as red as Bulma's!  
  
Vegeta's pupils turned into specks as he stared at the white, waving tail. Bulma wrapped herself again and continued screaming staring at it, running to her room.  
  
Vegeta almost fainted from shock.  
  
*That looks just like Marina!* (the girl he accidentally killed on Planet Vegeta)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
So, what will Bulma do now that she's a Saiyan? How did she become one? And is she stronger... find out in the next chapter! To come soon, let's hope I don't get too much homework! ^_^ 


	6. Transformation

Hey everyone! It's me again! For all you people who absolutely feel horrible for Bulma, this one's for you! YAY! ^_^  
  
Many thanks to Valkyrie and Cheena Son! Thank you for being my most constant reviewers! I hope you win the fight Cheena!  
  
Chapter 6 Bulma's Vengeance  
  
Bulma changed into a white t-shirt outlined with pink and it had a heart in the middle of the chest. She still did not believe the fact that she had a tail! However, she smiled as she felt the strength in the little muscles of her arms. What was she going to do with her newfound Saiyan powers? She smiled as she stared out her door.  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth nervously, worrying about Bulma. *How could I have been so stupid?! Why did I hit her... I know why... I can't deal with the fact that I lover her! I blamed her for it... I want to apologize~ His thoughts were interrupted when Bulma walked to him. She stopped so close, they were in kissing distance.  
  
She stared Vegeta in the eye with fury flaming in them. A Vegeta-ish grin came across her face. She started to fight him. Bulma swiftly delivered a kick to his stomach and moved to his side. Vegeta did not fight back. He just stood there wincing in pain letting Bulma's blows hit him. Bulma punched him a few times, and kicked him one last time. ~He doesn't love me. He deserves that for hitting me yesterday and for breaking my heart, after Yamcha! It's torn in four..."  
  
Bulma walked close to where Vegeta lay, and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to Yamcha's house... I know you'll enjoy it here alone. Anyway, you won't see me here for a while. I'm staying there until tomorrow morning, and then I'm going to work. There won't be a soul as low as mine to bother the Royal Highness." Vegeta could only watch as Bulma walked out the door. Twitching in pain, he made it to his sofa and lay down. Bulma has grown so much stronger.  
  
Bulma pulled up her car in Yamcha's driveway as she removed the keys. She walked up to the door and knocked. Yamcha answered, but there was a whole bunch of loud music and noise in there. Yamcha smiled as Bulma greeted him. Bulma explained what happened and Yamcha's smile faded. He let Bulma in, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
Yamcha was having a party! A lot of people were there, Goku, Krillin, Tien, Launch (or Lunch, I'm not sure which way its spelled!), Oolong! A lot of people. However, Yamcha took Bulma away from the dancing people and into the room were Puar was resting. Yamcha looked sadly at his sleeping feline friend. "She's been so sick, I don't know what to do..." Bulma felt sorry for her friend. She put her hand to Puar's burning forehead and faced Yamcha. "Yamcha, I was wondering, can I stay here for the night... I don't want to go home. I can stay down on a couch or something." "Ok I guess, but Goku gets the kitchen. He asked too and I agreed. But I made sure to padlock the refrigerator!"  
  
Bulma smiled at Yamcha's humor and smiled. However, there was one very important thing she forgot about...  
  
Yamcha started laughing his heart out all of a sudden. Bulma got curious and asked, "What's wrong?" Yamcha managed to breathe between his laughs, "Something is tickling me!"  
  
Bulma took a quick look at his back and realized her tail was touching his back. She immediately pulled it away. Yamcha slowly regained himself as the tickling stopped. He stared at Bulma and asked "What was that?" He immediately looked worried as her tail waved. Shocked, he fell to the floor.  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
"Oh my god Bulma!"  
  
"I know, I have a tail. I don't know how... but I became one. Vegeta looked like he was going to pass put! He looked scared. I got him back for hitting me though... Just try to ignore it, besides, I kinda like it."  
  
"I guess, anyways Bulma, you're missing out on the fun, go downstairs and hang out with everyone else! Enjoy yourself!"  
  
"Thanks Yamcha, at least I haven't lost you as a friend..."  
  
Bulma went downstairs and talked to Goku. He seemed really happy, everyone danced with everyone. Krillin even danced with Tien! It was just a day to be carefree, and Bulma loved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late and Bulma fell asleep on the couch. She had learned a few tricks to get Goku up from Chi-Chi, Yamcha seemed to be ok, and ... "Why can't I stop thinking about Vegeta? He hates me, and I know he doesn't and will never love me the way I love him! Its impossible!"  
  
Bulma went to Yamcha's room to say goodnight to him and Puar. However, Yamcha lay still on the floor, with a broken beer bottle next to him. Bulma a little worried whispered goodnight and went back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta spat out the burnt rice he had cooked for himself. Bulma's cooking was far better than his. He stared at the ceiling as he thought to himself.  
  
~Jeez, it feels so lonely without her. I really did deserve what she gave me. She's so strong. But she's been gone for hours! I miss her so much. I hope she's ok at Yamcha's. I don't really enjoy the fact that she's staying there with him. I guess she'll be fine. After all, she is a Saiyan now, she can take care of herself."  
  
Vegeta went to his bed and fell asleep with a tear rolling down his cheek. 


	7. Accident

Ok guys, just a warning, something shocking happens, so be prepared... Vegeta was right...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Accident  
  
Bulma woke up really early. So early, the moon was still out! Bulma loved the moon and stared at it.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma felt something sensational.  
  
In her lower back, she felt an odd tingling...  
  
Her tail, swayed... Saiyans... full moons...  
  
"OH NO! WHAT AM I DOING OUT HERE?!"  
  
The tingling felt stronger as she felt herself change. Her hair turned as white as her tail. Her blue eyes slowly dissolved into a red color. Her nails grew longer and became harder.  
  
She fell to the floor and began breathing heavily. She had never felt so different before. However, her stinging sensation had slowly disappeared.  
  
Bulma slowly made it to the living room and found a mirror.  
  
~That's odd. I'm not a huge, white ape! What a relief. I wonder why... Wait I know! I'm mostly Human blood, so whatever caused me to have my Saiyan powers is not strong enough to overcome the Human part of me and complete a full transformation. I look good.~  
  
Bulma smiled as the breeze flew through her white hair. She wondered, Goku and Vegeta can fly... and I'm now a Saiyan... can I fly too?  
  
Bulma stepped as close to the edge of Yamcha's balcony as she could get. She took a step off, and screamed...  
  
And I'm going to end here for today... No, I'm kidding, that would be cruel and unusual punishment. Anyway...  
  
Bulma fell, and fell closer to the ground, until suddenly, she started floating.  
  
~This is so cool.~  
  
Bulma flew and flew amongst the stars until it was morning. Her hair turned into its normal blue color as did her eyes. Her nails also went back to normal length as she flew to land back on the balcony.  
  
After Yamcha and Goku woke up, she thanked them for letting her stay after she left for work. Yamcha was drinking another beer bottle as she left. he stared towards Puar as a tear fell. Would his friend be ok soon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta ate his burnt breakfast as he was longing for Bulma to return. He punched a wall in anger, denting it, cursing himself as angry tears ran down his cheek.  
  
"Damn it, I don't understand. I've been so emotional when I am usually cold. She changed everything... damn it!"  
  
`````Skipping other inappropriate language (Someone needs to wash his mouth out with soap! ^_^)``````````  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma growled in frustration as a whole bunch of design papers were hurled onto her desk! She suddenly heard an alarm. Finally, it was time for her to leave.  
  
Bulma smiled as she got in her car and started to drive home. It was dark and she wanted to go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta lay in his bed breathing heavily. He was having another nightmare...  
  
Bulma was driving. She was crying on the way, clenching the wheel tightly. It was his fault. All his fault.  
  
All of a sudden Bulma was screaming, and a huge white flash made her disappear momentarily. She saw her car plummeting off the side of the road, all destroyed and ruined.  
  
It finally came to a stop as it hit a tree. With the force of the stop, the door's glass broke as the door flew open. With it, Bulma came tumbling out. Blood was soaking the grass.  
  
Vegeta started running to her, as he saw her lying entirely still. He held her bleeding body close to him. Unexpectedly, Bulma started coughing as blood left her mouth. She managed to glimpse Vegeta's eyes before her eyes closed again. She suddenly vanished. Vegeta looked around himself looking for her. The only thing left of her was her blood.  
  
Vegeta slammed the earth beneath him with his fist as he felt his energy rise. Water began swelling in his furious eyes...~  
  
Vegeta woke up screaming. He shouted out to himself, "WHY DO I KEEP HAVING THESE GODDAMN NIGHTMARES?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha was feeling depressed and got into his car. He stopped at a store nearby to try and get some aspirin for Puar. As soon as he got it, he went the other way to home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was getting tired. She suddenly saw another car on the same lane as her, except, whoever the driver was, was going the wrong way. The driver started wobbling as the car couldn't remain steady. Bulma beeped, but that didn't snap the driver out if it. The car started picking up speed and was about to hit Bulma.  
  
Bulma recognized the driver!  
  
"YAMCHA?!!!!"  
  
Bulma screamed as he accidentally hit her and both cars both tumbled off the road downhill. Yamcha's car rolled and rolled. Bulma's car roughly rolled downhill, until she hit a tree.  
  
The force of the impact caused the car door to swing open as Bulma flew out. She hit the floor and lay there, still and inanimate with her eyes resting clothes, Her clothes were stained with blood as it left her body. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta sensed an entire ki level less. Bulma's. He suddenly stood up and knocked his chair over.  
  
"Why didn't I have the common sense to keep her here? She would have been safe! You and your stupidity Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta bolted into the sky keeping an eye out for Bulma. He saw an area with lots of destruction. He floated down to the grass. Bulma lay still. She felt cold to the touch as Vegeta cradled her body in his arms. Warm tears fell from Vegeta's eyes onto Bulma as Vegeta mentally beat himself. He continued to hold Bulma as he remembered what he had last said to her...  
  
"I could blast you to bits. Will you not answer?!"  
  
Vegeta started cursing himself in his mind as he held Bulma closer. His red, wet eyes turned around to face the street. The paramedics had already taken Yamcha in on a stretcher and they were going to now help Bulma. Vegeta was invited in the ambulance with Bulma.  
  
They wrapped bandage around Bulma's body as they put a breathing mask around her mouth and nose. Vegeta could only hope she would make it to the hospital. 


	8. Bulma's Report

In advance... this chapter might be short... I am not supposed to be on the computer  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma's Report  
  
Vegeta waited in the waiting room resting his face in his hands. They had been inspecting on Bulma for hours and his eyes had not yet dried. Would she be ok? What was happening in there? He wanted to know. He stared at his sleeves. They had some of Bulma's blood on them when he had held her.  
  
~Damn, it felt so good to hold her. I wish I could do it again...~  
  
Vegeta snapped his head around when he heard a small ding. A nurse came out with a frown on her face. Vegeta's heart sunk as she walked over to him. She stared down at her clipboard before speaking to Vegeta.  
  
"Unfortunately sir, she's not doing well. Bulma Briefs is in critical condition. We have her in a regeneration tank to try to recuperate. She's also in a coma. Chances are she's not going to make it..."  
  
Another tear of concern rolled down his face as he asked...  
  
"May I please see her?"  
  
The nurse seemed puzzled, but allowed him to enter.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Bulma. She was floating in a huge tank filled with blue liquid. She was attached to several wires were attached to her as she floated and her hair floated and strands were across her face. A screen had her pulse and other statistics displayed on it.  
  
He tried his hardest not to show sympathy, but his face showed a frown.  
  
~I could have prevented all this. Why didn't I stop her? My nightmares obviously said something was going to happen! ~  
  
Vegeta stepped closer to her tank wanting to hold her again, but that would be worse for her. He placed his hand on the glass that separated them and whispered something no one could imagine coming out of his mouth...  
  
"You stupid baka. I've fallen for you human. I wish you could hear me. You might never hear this or me though. I love you Onna. I wish you well so that you may stay with me once more. I doubt you even will woman. I'm not for you. I don't deserve someone as loving as you. Goodbye... Bulma."  
  
Vegeta took one last glance at Bulma before he left her. He let one last tear fall before he left for her house for the day. 


	9. Lonely Vegeta

Chapter Nine  
  
Return to Me ________________________________________________________  
  
It had been 2 months now, and Bulma had not yet recovered from her coma. Vegeta grew colder... without Bulma, there was no point on trying to show how he was really like again. There was no point, he doubted she was going to make it...  
  
Vegeta sat by the living room window crossing his arms, scowling sitting on the couch watching TV as his coffee was nearby. He was watching...  
  
"Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr. Briefs, leader of Capsule Corp. is still in the hospital. Is there any hope for this you-"  
  
Vegeta turned off the TV and got even angrier. The longer she was away, the quicker and more he grew cold and angry.  
  
"Damn it! Almighty Prince of Saiyans didn't have the courage to stop a puny baka Human girl from leaving! Some elite fighter I am!"  
  
DING DONG  
  
Vegeta continued his angry ramblings to answer the door. He slowly opened the door as he saw a small, black haired man smiling with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
~Wonderful! The previous Baldy's here!~  
  
Vegeta growled as he slammed the door on Krillin. As he did, he heard:  
  
"OW!" *Bam, bam, bam, bam...  
  
Vegeta smiled as he heard Krillin's yells and banging down the steps echo. He left the living room, went up into Bulma's empty room and went onto the balcony.  
  
Vegeta smiled as a soft breeze blew through his ebony hair. He suddenly saw Bulma flash in his eyes. He remembered how he had once spied on her the night her and Yamcha broke up. He had enjoyed staring at Bulma, wondering how she could have so many emotions in her little head...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by...  
  
"Ohhhhhhh................. my head.........."  
  
Krillin was wobbling right next to him, his face was all red.  
  
"What do you want cue-ball?!" Vegeta yelled in his usual harsh voice.  
  
Krillin was still wobbling from the door and said...  
  
"Only - wanted - give her - flower -"  
  
Vegeta stared at the bouquet as he put them in a vase with water  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Krillin left the phone rung and Vegeta answered it.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Vegeta get to the hospital now, we are not sure what to make out of Ms. Briefs."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he left the receiver on and flew to the hospital.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the cliff and possible shortness! _ Don't hurt me! LOL. Anyways, this fic will be finished after Chapter 11. Chapter 11 is the last Chapter. Then it's back to Chi-Chi's Getaway! And maybe I will write some humor. I apologize for Vegeta being out of character, but this is my first B/V fic! See ya! 


	10. Can Tears Bring You Back?

Chapter 10 Can Tears Bring You Back?  
  
Vegeta burst through Bulma's room door breathing heavily. The doctors were staring at her through the tank with immense eyes. He ran up to the tank and stared with the same reaction.  
  
"We've never had this happen to a patient before... we don't know what is happening sir."  
  
The pulse radar was going out of control... according to the gadgets, Bulma had made an outstanding recovery. However, it was only in a matter of minutes. It was impossible!  
  
The blue liquid Bulma was surrounded in bubbled madly as the temperature rose. Vegeta quickly stared out the window and stared in the sky.  
  
A full moon. He had felt it, he couldn't transform because of his severed tail, however, he had felt something in his lower back. Bulma was going to transform again. (Vegeta didn't know about Bulma transforming before, no one but Bulma did)  
  
Suddenly, a there was a huge energy burst in the rejuvenation tank. Bulma's ki. Suddenly, Bulma's hair flashed lightning white. Her red eyes snapped open as the oxygen mask accidentally separated from her mouth. She started pounding the lass to let her out as she frantically stared around looking for an air pocket in her tank.  
  
Immediately, the doctor pressed a purple button and the tank opened. Blue liquid spread all over the floor as Bulma fell out. She started shivering as soon as she met the cold air. She stared at her hands in amazement and felt somehow tired. However, the Saiyan part of her took over. Pain swelled in her body.  
  
As she screamed in pain from the transformation, she showed off her fangs and lengthened nails (No, Bulma's not a vampire, her canine teeth just grew a bit longer!). She immediately jumped out the hospital window and flew to the ground as her white hair wavered.  
  
Vegeta left a check with the doctors as he flew after her. However, since she had a more complete transformation, Bulma was able to go much, much faster than normal and easily outsped Vegeta. She was lost in a rainforest. She enjoyed her current nimbleness as she jumped into the branches, losing Vegeta in the dark.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta stared around himself as it started to drizzle. He was so lost.  
  
~This looks like the rainforest on Planet Vegeta...~  
  
The rain grew heavier as it also grew warm. It felt like home! Vegeta lay down letting the drops batter against his chest. He smiled as he grew into a dreamy state as his tight clothes became soaked. Little did he know Bulma was watching from the trees. She stared as Vegeta peacefully lay with his eyes closed in the rain.  
  
"I give up..." He slowly murmured before lightly dozing off.  
  
Bulma felt that he needed company and leaped off her branch back to the ground and kneeled next to Vegeta. She lay down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Her tail instinctively wrapped around his waist as she placed her arm across his chest.  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and gave a warm smile as he saw Bulma lay next to him. He enveloped her in his arms in her sleep. She smiled and buried her head in his chest.  
  
~So what, I've become soft to her... I won't be this kind to anyone else! ~  
  
He smiled as he felt her in his arms. He dreamily whispered in her hair...  
  
"I almost lost you, I'm never going to let it happen again. I promise... Bulma."  
  
Vegeta snapped his eyes open suddenly. He realized that the floor wasn't a good place to be for them. He effortlessly scooped her sleeping form in his arms as he drifted up to he house and landed on Bulma's balcony. He softly laid her on her bed and...  
  
LAID DOWN NEXT TO HER!  
  
(O_O Woah! What did I just type... Anyway.)  
  
They remained close to each other the entire night until morning crept to awake them, Vegeta woke up first though.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
And, this is chapter ten. 1 MORE CHAPTER... ^_^ I can't wait! Anyway, this got more reviews than my last fic and it had less chapters than Chi-Chi's Getaway! That's sad!  
  
Anyway, just a reminder, I'm still punished and this might have been a little short But so were some of my other chapters. I'd better hurry up and go! If all goes well for me (which it hasn't) the last chapter should be up TOMORROW! 1/29/03  
  
Bye!  
  
Gigi 


End file.
